1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catheters in general, and in particular to catheters having adapters to facilitate the selective infusion of medication by means of a side port.
2. Background
Catheters having adapters to facilitate selective infusion of medications and the like into a patient's body are known in the art. An example of such a device is the Adsyte.RTM. catheter, produced by Becton, Dickinson and Company of Franklin Lakes, New Jersey. A full description of a catheter adapter having a side port may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,405 which is incorporated herein by reference.
The Adsyte.RTM. catheter and that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,405 include a housing having a side port. The side port is designed to facilitate the insertion of a syringe for the selective infusion of fluid. When the syringe is inserted into the side port and the plunger is depressed, a valve in the catheter housing is opened and fluid may be infused. When the pressure on the plunger is relaxed, the valve closes. If the catheter is to remain in the vessel for extended periods, there is a risk of microbial development since access to the vessel is restricted only by the valve and a protective cap which may be placed on the side port.
It is an object of this invention to provide a catheter with a side port to allow selective infusion of medications and the like. The side port is able to be deactivated, thereby preventing its further use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a catheter which can function as a side port catheter as well as a normal, non-side port catheter.